Zomom
*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Sonic Runners'' |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |englishactor = Patrick Seitz |japanactor = Chafūrin |otheractor = *Franck Sportis *Pietro Ubaldi *Viktor Pavel |age = 133File:SLW Zomom bio profile.jpg |family = Unnamed mother |species = Zeti |gender = Male |height = 170 cm (5' 7") |weight = 260 kg (573.2 lb) |skin color = Orange-yellow, yellow, black, red |eye color = Red with pale yellow sclera |attire = Black and grey spike bracelets |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Deadly Six *Eggman Empire |likes = Food, food and more food |dislikes = Being called "fat" |skills = *Magnetism manipulation *Super strength *Super speed *Enhanced jump *Energy ball projection *Flight *Burrowing *Unlimited appetite *Longevity }} is an antagonist in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zomom and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zomom and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zomom followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Appearance Zomom's entire body is somewhat circular in shape, giving him a rather chubby appearance. His upper body is a vibrant orange-yellow color. His thick arms end with equally large five-fingered hands with yellow nails. His lower body is pure black, and Zomom's legs are so stubby to be nearly non-existent. His flat feet are each tipped with a pair of yellow claws, with a third on the heel. Zomom appears to have some sort of stubby tail. Zomom has thick yellow lips and he appears to be missing some teeth and others seem chipped. Unlike the other Zeti however, Zomom's teeth are square in shape instead of sharp fangs. Zomom has small red eyes with yellow sclera, with black markings surrounding each eye. As seen in the cutscenes, both of Zomom's eyes rarely point in the same direction. Zomom is fully bald, unlike the other Zeti. On the top of his head Zomom appears to have four relatively short yet sharp horns, each one being striped black and red. On his wrists Zomom wears a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes. History Past Many years prior to the events of Sonic Lost World, Zomom was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. ''Sonic Lost World'' Zomom and the Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Begrudgingly, Zomom would assist Eggman in his scheme for world domination by capturing Animals for an army of Badniks. Zomom later joined Eggman and the Deadly Six for a Badnik-making lesson where Eggman told how they would help him beat Sonic the Hedgehog, before he saw Zazz depart to fight Sonic. Coming to Windy Hill, Zomom and his team met Sonic, before coming with Eggman as he left Zazz to finish Sonic. Resuming the Animal hunt, Zomom would be punished by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke against Eggman's criticism of their efforts. Zomom was soon after persuaded with a sandwich from Eggman to go fight Sonic, only to get defeated. Zomom later had a snack when Sonic showed up and criticized his health habits. Fighting Sonic again, Zomom lost once more. Zomom and the Deadly Six were soon after scolded again for their failures by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free, Zomom and his team took control of Eggman's Badniks and had them attack everyone at the site, with Zomom joining an attack on Eggman, forcing Orbot, Cubot, Eggman, Sonic and Tails to flee. Afterwards, the Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex. While Sonic still opposed them, Zomom was involuntarily used by Master Zik to demonstrate his physical prowess when he went after Sonic. As Zomom plotted his own revenge at Eggman, he went along with Zavok's plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies it harvested to make the Deadly Six stronger, thus getting his revenge at the doctor. Zomom later helped set a trap to capture Sonic so the Deadly Six could turn him into their robotic slave, only to find Tails caught in it when it returned. As Zor then arrived to announce the failed capture of Sonic, Zomom scowled in response. Eventually, Zomom helped Zavok set up a Roboticizer to use on Tails. When he left device to itself however, he unknowingly left a sandwich behind which Tails used to stop the device. Using their Extractor-enhanced strength, Zomom and Zazz would later ambush Sonic and his allies, knocking everyone except Sonic into a lava pit. Zomom subsequently teamed up with Zazz and Master Zik to finish Sonic off, only to be beaten for good. What happened to Zomom afterward is unclear. Other game appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Zomon makes a cameo appearance as a part of the "Deadly Six" trophy which can be collected in the game. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Zomom made an appearance during the "Zazz Raid Event." Here, Zomom met Zazz after the latter failed to beat Team Sonic. He told Zazz that he did not have what it took to defeat Sonic and suggested that he should eat more food to boost his strength. Zazz took this advice by munching on the Power Rings he had been gathering, giving the crazed Zeti an enormous power boost. Personality Zomom's two dominant traits are his lack of intelligence and his boundless appetite. He is not very bright, possessing a very simple way of thinking, and can sometimes end up embarrassing himself. He is also somewhat bumbling and slow, often causing damage when fumbling around without realizing it, failing to understand figure of speeches, and could only distinguish Sonic and Tails due to their color. Regardless, Zomom is aware that he is stupid and embarrassing, though he does not wish to appear any worse than he already is. Zomom is a gluttonous Zeti with an unlimited appetite and will eat just about anything or even anyone.Sonic Lost World (Wii U) electronic manualJapanese profile for Zomom: "A superstrength possessor and big eater who gobbles up everything he sees." Just seeing or mentioning anything food-related can stir up his appetite and he can easily be motivated or distracted by food. However, Zomom is somewhat sensitive about his size. While not showing any dislike of his own about his chubby appearance (bordering on denial of it), he gets hurt emotionally and even threatening when someone calls him "fat" or makes fun of his size. Zomom also appears to have low self-esteem; he wonders if it is possible to make him look any worse, and upon being defeated, says that his mother was right about him being a failure. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zomom is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. He takes great enjoyment in causing pain, inflicting physical punishment and killing others, and finds fun in hostile violence. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing massive genocide for his own gain. Zomom also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, he launched an attack on the scientist, and afterward wanted to squeeze Eggman to death and eat him. Powers and abilities Described as a Zeti with mysterious powers, Zomom possesses superhuman strength, enough to easily crush people to death. Despite his size, he is also capable of very fast movements; he can spin at such speeds that he can form powerful dust tornadoes around himself and can run at extreme speeds. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. In practice, Zomom is able to use his massive build to his advantage by launching downward impacts on the ground to create violent tremors powerful enough to tear up the environment and make people lose their footing, or flatten foes with devastating force. In addition, Zomom is a very profound burrower, capable of digging through ground and rock at speeds rivaling that of the Yellow Drill. He also has the ability to project harmful yellow energy blasts from his body. In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Lost World, Zomom is also shown being capable of flight. Zomom possesses very high eating capabilities, bordering on that of unlimited, as he is capable of performing feats such as eating a turkey leg in one bite without removing the bone, or consuming excessive large amounts of food that surpasses the proportions of his own size. As a Zeti, Zomom possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables him to control electronics. This allows Zomom to take control of robots and other kinds of machinery. Relationships Friends/allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zor Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Battle Zomon is encountered at Desert Ruins on the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. His boss fight includes him jumping on a 2.5D view while trying to crush Sonic. He will also spin around his arms in a fast movement, similar to a tornado of sorts. He moves at a fast pace despite his weight. He is shown to be encountered in Zone One and Zone Two of Desert Ruins. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Zomom and the Deadly Six were enslaved with the Cacophonic Conch by Dr. Eggman when he conquered the Lost Hex. However, the villainous Sigma, who came from an alternate world, freed them from Eggman's control. Zomom and the Deadly Six then pretended to go with Sigma's plans until they received power-enhancing armor from him, and betrayed him. However, as they tried to take over Sigma, Sigma took over Zomom and the others' minds using a device hidden in their armor, and had hthem serve as one of his commanders until the unified heroes freed him. The Deadly Six's involvement would later be erased when Xander Payne erased all the events of Worlds Unite. In the not-so-distant future, Zomom would be enslaved by Eggman once again. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Zomom is a villainous Zeti. He and his team, Deadly Six, were once forcibly enslaved by Dr. Eggman before they eventually betrayed him. His past is virtually identical to his game counterparts' up until after Sonic Forces. Quotes Trivia *Zomom has more horns than any other member of the Deadly Six. *Zomom is the heaviest of the Deadly Six. *Zomom's attacks bear a striking resemblance to Boom Boom's attacks from New Super Mario Bros. U. **Interestingly, both bosses are fought in a desert-themed level with interactive dessert objects (though Boom Boom has been fought in a variety of places in the Super Mario ''series). *Just after his second defeat at the hands of Sonic, Zomom mentions "Mom was right, I'm a failure!" This suggests that there are other Zeti, or at least that there were other Zeti. Zomom is also the only Zeti to mention even having a family. *Zomom's name is probably based on "Nom nom" noises, a reference to his eating habits. *At one point in Lava Mountain, Zeena makes a reference to Zomom, by saying: "''That's it! I'm going to turn you into a blue snowcone and feed you to that glutton Zomom, because I'm on a diet and can't eat snowcones!" This marks the only time during the events of Sonic Lost World where Zomom is referenced by his name. **This is also one of the two things that suggests to many that the Deadly Six survived their final battles with Sonic, since Zomom is seemingly dead at this time, meaning that either Zomom somehow survived or Zeena did not know what became of him. *In the Nightmare Zone DLC, Zomom is the only member of the Deadly Six not to be riding on a Second-Level Nightmaren. *Zomom is the only member of the Deadly Six who does not have hair. *During one level, Zomom is heard worrying that Sonic would make mincemeat out of him. This is a reference to one of Doctor Eggman's lines in Sonic Adventure in which he says "... before I make mincemeat out of you!". References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013